Tears on the Sand
by Sierra Rose 22
Summary: A young Joe learns about prejudice and the good and evil that is in this world, as he guides an Army detail to Reno. But along the way, he also learns a valuable lesson from a young Indian girl about finding beauty in the simple things around us, if he just takes the time to look.
1. Chapter 1

All recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. All original characters and plots are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**Tears on the Sand**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Joe Cartwright and his father were finishing up work around the barn as a slow easy grin came to Joe's lips. He very seldom was the only one working with his pa. Usually Adam or Hoss were working along side of them also, but not today. Both of his brothers were out finishing up the last minute details before the roundup. It was kinda nice having his pa all to himself he thought, as he threw another bunch of hay to the bull in the corral. They had been reminiscing about how Little Joe had gotten himself into so much trouble when he was younger. As they remembered some of the crazy things Joe had done, they both had a good laugh and it had turned into a very enjoyable afternoon for both father and son.

Ben was just finishing stacking the woodpile when he saw a small group of soldiers ride into the yard. If the way they looked meant anything, they obviously must have been riding for days as they all looked bone tired and very dusty. After the detail pulled up in front of Ben, the Sergeant got down from his horse, slapping the dust from his pants with his hat as he walked over and stood in front of Ben and put out his hand.

"How do you do, sir? My name is Sergeant Peterson and I need to talk to the man in charge of this ranch."

After wiping his hands on his pants, Ben extended his hand to the Sergeant and smiled.

"That would be me…my name is Ben Cartwright and I own this house and all the land surrounding it for miles. What can I do for you, Sergeant?"

"Well, sir, I am in need of someone who is familiar with the area. My detail and I are not familiar with this part of the country and I need a guide to take us to Reno. I have a prisoner we are escorting there to be hanged."

"Oh, what did they do that they need an escort? Couldn't just a few men take one prisoner to be hanged?"

"Normally yes, but we are afraid that there will be retaliation for the death of this prisoner, so it is just a precaution. Do you have anyone who can guide us there, Mr. Cartwright? This is a military matter and it must be done with upmost haste."

Curious to find out what the military would be doing here on the Ponderosa, Joe quickly finished up his work and walked over to stand by his pa. As he approached the two men he heard the last of the conversation and couldn't help but ask a question.

"You are taking a prisoner to be hanged, Sergeant?" Joe inquired, as he stood there looking at the detail of tired, dusty soldiers.

As the Sergeant looked over at Joe, he nodded his head and smiled briefly. "And whom might you be?"

"This is one of my sons... Joseph Cartwright," Ben explained, as he affectionately put his arm around Joe's shoulder.

"Pleased to meet you, sir," Joe replied, as he extended his hand and took the Sergeant's hand in a firm handshake. Pa always told him to grip a man firmly when you shake his hand, as this is the sign of a man not a boy.

"Pleased to me you also young man. As I was saying, this is a very important mission and we have to find a guide right away."

"I understand, Sergeant, but I just don't have anyone I can spare right now who could guide you. All my available men are working on getting the herd ready for the cattle drive. I am sorry…I wish I could be of more help. If you'll excuse me now, I need to finish stacking this wood as we are trying to get things done around here before we leave for the drive. Maybe you could check in town. I wish you luck in finding someone to help guide you."

Watching his father shake the Sergeant's hand and then turn and continue to stack the wood, Joe couldn't contain his curiosity any further. "Where did you want to go, Sergeant?"

"I need someone who is familiar with the area that can lead us to Reno for the hanging of a prisoner."

The Sergeant ran his hand through his hair and gave a heavy sigh. He was very tired and really didn't want to have anything to do with this mission. But it was his first mission in command and he would do it without complaint or failure. That is what you do in the army—follow orders whether you agree with them or not. It was the kind of mission that probably would haunt him the rest of his life, as it was already gnawing on his insides. He wished he could just let the prisoner go, but of course that was out of the question for an army man.

"Pa, I could guide them. I could be back in time for the drive even if it took a little longer than usual. I wouldn't have to go all the way, but I could get them within 10 miles of Reno and head back home."

At 18 Joe hadn't really had a lot of responsibility away from the ranch yet, and he was more than ready to prove to his father and brothers that he was reliable and ready to show them that he was a man now and could take on a man's responsibility. This was just the kind of job he knew he could do and also help out the army. Joe stood there trying to contain his nerves as he anxiously waited for his father's answer.

"I don't know, Joseph. It is a lot of responsibility and I really need you back in time to help with the drive. What if you ran into trouble and couldn't get back in time?"

Ben took the bandana out of his back pocket and wiped the sweat off of his wrinkled forehead. As he did, he noticed the anxious expression on his youngest son's face. He remembered what it felt like to prove to everyone that you were a man and ready to take on a man's job. But Joe was his youngest son and it is hard to let the youngest go, even though he knew in his heart it was time to let him prove himself.

"Very well, Joseph, I guess I can spare you long enough to help the Sergeant. Besides, you will be a great guide for the army and I know you will do us proud!"

"Thank you, pa. I will do my very best and be back before you know I am even gone," assured Little Joe, as he grinned from ear to ear.

Ben smiled proudly and clapped Joe on the back as he answered, "I know you will, son."

"Wonderful… we will leave first thing in the morning. We will bed down about a mile from here and see you in the morning, Mr. Cartwright."

The Sergeant smiled wearily as he donned his hat and mounted his horse. He turned and motioned for the detail to follow him out of the yard. Soon the entire detail was gone, and Ben and Joe stood there watching the dust that their horses had stirred up slowly settle to the ground. Joe couldn't contain his excitement anymore as he grinned at Ben.

"Thank you for believing in me, pa. It means a lot to me to know that you do."

"You are a man now son and it is time that you take everything that your brothers and I have taught you and put it too good use. You will need all your skills for this job, as the army will be depending on you. I know you can do it and I am very proud of you for offering to do this, Joseph."

Ben's heart swelled as he put his arm around his youngest son. He felt a tear well up in his eye as he turned away to wipe it with his bandana and then quickly turned back around smiling.

"Well now, let's stop jawing and get you ready for this trip."

As father and son walked into the house, Ben knew that this trip would give Joe just the kind of responsibility he needed to give him confidence that he was an adult now. But neither he nor Joe had any idea how this trip would change Joe forever.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Joe and the army detail had been traveling all day and were bone tired by the time Joe found a spot for them to camp for the night. He hadn't even seen the prisoner yet, and all he knew was that this prisoner had tried to help an Indian brave escape. The brave had killed an important man and was going to hang for his offense. But the brave was killed while trying to escape and this prisoner was going to hang now for trying to help him. After all, as long as an Indian hanged that was all that mattered to the family of the slain man.

When a soldier had told Joe this, it was all he could do to not punch the ignorant man in the jaw as he saw the evil prejudice the man had. The soldier had laughed while he was telling him the history behind this prisoner and Joe was starting to get his first taste of what this trip was going to be like. It had taken all his patience to keep his temper in check. He knew there was prejudice against the Indians, but he was never raised that way and this just left him with a sick feeling in his gut.

The detail of ten men eventually settled in around the campfire and were joking while they ate their supper. Not wanting to be around them, Joe had placed his saddle a little ways away from the rest of the group and was leaning up against it. He was curiously watching the men when one of the soldiers stood up and went over to the wagon. The soldier they called Murphy went into the wagon and a few minutes later the flap was thrown back and the prisoner emerged. This was the first time Joe had seen the prisoner and shock and disbelief suddenly filled his mind.

It felt as if the blood was draining from his face as Joe watched a beautiful Indian girl with her hands tied in front of her slowly step down from the wagon. This girl couldn't be the prisoner they wanted to hang? How could they hang a woman? All these questions were rushing through Joe's mind as the Indian girl and Murphy came walking towards him.

TBC


	2. Tears on the Sand Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

There was a small running stream just a little ways behind where Joe had placed his saddle and Murphy was pushing the girl towards it. When the Indian girl didn't move fast enough, the soldier gave her a hard shove and down she went at Joe's feet. Joe quickly got up and went over to help the girl stand up.

"Are you all right, Miss?" Joe reached for her arm to help her up but Murphy pushed his hand aside.

"She don't need no help…. she's just a squaw! Now get back to where you were!" ordered Murphy, as he kicked at the girl lying on the ground.

That was all it took for Joe to see red and he quickly pulled his gun from his holster. Before Murphy could even blink, Joe's gun barrel was resting under the soldier's chin.

"Kick her again and you're a dead man," Joe growled, through clenched teeth.

As soon as the Sergeant saw that there was trouble, he came running over and demanded, "What's going on here? And why do you have your gun drawn on my soldier, Mr. Cartwright?"

"No one kicks a person whose hands are tied in front of them in my presence… especially a woman," Joe angrily declared, as he continued to hold the gun under Murphy's chin.

"Put your gun away, Mr. Cartwright. You are dismissed soldier… I will see to the prisoner now."

Joe slowly holstered his gun and bent down to help the girl up. As he did, their eyes briefly met and he was immediately taken back by how beautiful she was, but how sad the eyes staring back at him were. They were such captivating eyes too, but oh so much pain was emanating from those soft brown eyes! As she started to rise, she gave Joe a slight smile and then put her head down and just stood there quietly.

"Are you all right? Did he hurt you?" Joe asked anxiously, as he looked on her bowed head.

She gave no answer but continued to stand there with her head lowered.

"Sergeant, how can you treat a woman this way? I can't believe the army is going to hang a woman! Is this true, would they really hang this girl?"

The Sergeant shook his head as he sadly answered Joe's question.

"I don't like it anymore than you do, Mr. Cartwright. But she tried to help a prisoner escape and now she is to hang in his place. I wish there was something I could do, but I have to follow orders whether I like it or not."

The Sergeant took the girl's arm gently and guided her over to the stream so she could refresh herself, then escorted her back to the wagon for the night.

Joe didn't get much sleep that night as the thought of him guiding this young girl to her death kept him awake. He didn't see her again until the next night at the campfire. Once again a soldier was escorting her to sit by the fire and eat, but this time it was a different soldier. Joe was glad of that because he didn't know if he could contain his temper if Murphy laid another hand on her.

She was given a bowl of food and placed a little ways away from the rest of the men. Joe suddenly decided he wanted to talk to this young girl. So as he walked up to the soldier, he told him he would watch her tonight and the solider hastily agreed and walked back closer to the fire. This soldier didn't want to sit by her anyway and this gave him an excuse to go back to the main fire and get warm. Joe looked over at the young girl as she quietly ate with her head down.

"Do you speak any English?" Joe asked, hoping she did.

Once again she looked up at him with those sad eyes and shook her head yes.

"What is your name? My name is Joseph." Joe smiled warmly, hoping it would put her at ease.

"My name is Singing Heart," she answered, as she looked up quickly and lowered her head again.

"What a beautiful name you have. How did you come by such a name?" Joe asked, hoping that she would keep speaking with him.

"When I was born my father said his heart was so full that it sang…so he named me Singing Heart."

She smiled ever so slightly as she remembered her father and then continued to eat.

As Joe watched her eat, he noticed the bruising around her wrists where the rope was tied. Whoever had tied her had obviously tied it too tight on purpose. Joe was starting to see how cruel some people could be to another human being. It was a world he really hadn't experienced much in his young life, and he wasn't sure how he was going to be able to continue guiding this detail. Joe was lost in his thoughts when he heard her soft voice speak to him.

"I thank you for trying to help me, but you really shouldn't. I wouldn't want you to get into any trouble on account of me."

"Aw, don't worry about me…I can take care of myself. I wouldn't call myself a man if I stood by and watched a woman being abused."

Singing Heart smiled as she put down her bowl and picked up a small wildflower that was growing beside her foot. As she gazed at the white flower in her hand, she slowly blew at the soft petals that adorned the beautiful flower.

Watching the soft petals slowly drift to the ground she smiled as she said, "There is so much beauty all around us. We are blessed to live in a land that is so rich with life, and something as delicate and lovely as this flower blooms to give us joy."

Singing Heart picked another flower and held the small flower in front of Joe as she looked into his eyes.

"You have such kind eyes, Joseph. I think I will call you, Joseph with the kind eyes."

Joe grinned as he said, "Well that certainly is a mouth full for a name."

Watching her suddenly smile made Joe feel happy as he took the delicate flower from her hand and slowly rolled it between his fingers. Then he blew on it softly as Singing Heart had done before he asked her, "Where did you learn to speak such good English?"

"My mother was a white woman who was a teacher before she fell in love with my father and lived with his people. She made sure my brother and I spoke good English so we would be able to communicate with the white people we traded with. It was very important to her that we spoke proper English. She taught us how to read, and I would read all the books she had brought with her over and over again. She was a good woman and I miss her terribly. My father and her were very much in love and always showed us how to love and appreciate Mother Earth. They died when the pox killed so many of my tribe. Then there was only my brother and I left to take care of each other."

"That's enough talkin' you two. It is time for the prisoner to go back to her wagon."

The soldier had come back over to where they were sitting and reached down and pulled her to her feet.

"Why don't you let me escort her to the wagon?" Joe asked, as he saw the fear in her eyes.

"That's fine with me. I don't want to touch that squaw anyway!"

Joe felt his temper start to rise again as he started to draw back his arm to punch the soldier. But as he drew back, Singing Heart reached out and softly touched Joe's arm.

"No, Joseph, there will be no violence because of me," she said quietly, as her soft brown eyes pleaded with him to do as she asked. Joe nodded in agreement, but it took all of his self-control to do so. The soldier just laughed as he turned and walked away leaving Joe to escort Singing Heart to her wagon.

"Why didn't you let me hit him? He insulted you with his words," Joe asked, while he frowned slightly as he looked at the beautiful young girl standing in front of him.

Singing Heart brought her head up and smiled as she replied, "Oh Joseph with the kind eyes, don't you know that violence only brings more pain. I do not wish for any more violence because of me."

She squeezed his arm and started to walk towards her wagon. As Joe was walking behind her, his thoughts were all mixed up. How could someone who had so much hate and violence put on her be so kind and forgiving of the very men who hurt her? Joe was really learning about all different kind of people on this trip. All he had wanted to do was prove to his family that he was a man and could take on more responsibility. But so far he was having a hard time understanding all that had happened and just shook his head as he followed Singing Heart to her wagon.

TBC

oxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

I have only written two other stories about Joe as the main character and he was a boy, so I hope if you are enjoying this one you will let me know how I am doing. ~ Sierra


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next two days were hot and dry and everyone was glad when they could camp for the evening. It had become a ritual for Joe to escort Singing Heart from the wagon at night, and they had become very close as they told each other about their lives. Joe had told her of his family and how he was the youngest of three brothers. He made her laugh when he told her of some of the pranks he had done as a child. She in turn told him of some of her life, but still hadn't talked about what had happened to make her become a prisoner. Joe didn't push her but hoped she would tell him soon. He couldn't believe someone with so much love and kindness in her heart could ever do anything to harm another person.

They had been lucky enough to camp by a small stream tonight, and Joe and Singing Heart were sitting by the stream each lost in thought, when she touched his arm and pointed to a small clearing. Putting her finger to her lips for Joe to be quiet, Singing Heart pointed over at the clearing and smiled warmly. A doe and her fawn were slowly edging their way to the stream while the mother nervously looked around for any danger.

"Look, Joseph, at what wonder we have around us. The Great Spirit has given us a chance to see the love of a mother for her fawn. Man is foolish enough to think that only he can love something and an animal cannot show its love. But all living things can love… all you have to do is watch and learn."

Joe turned to watch the mother and fawn and smiled before glancing back at Singing Heart.

"You remind me of my big brother, Hoss. He loves all critters and is always going on about how they love their young. I guess for me being a rancher, it is hard to see the gentle side of nature because I spend most of my time trying to work the land and stock and make it prosper."

Quietly reaching for Joe's hand, Singing Heart squeezed it gently and they both stood by watching the deer.

But as usual, Joe's thoughts were always thinking about this young girl and the fact that she was going to be hanged, so his happiness was short lived.

"Singing Heart, how can you not be angry about what is going to happen to you? Please tell me what happened to put you here," Joe asked, as he suddenly saw her face turn sad.

He knew it was going to be hard for her to tell him and wished he could take the pain away for her. But eventually Singing Heart let out a heavy sigh and sat down on the soft sand as she started to tell her story.

"My brother Proud Eagle and I had trapped all winter and had gone into a town to sell our furs. We were greeted with angry eyes as we walked into the store where we could trade our furs. As I looked around us, I could see that there was much hate in the people's eyes as we went up to the counter. I do not understand how someone can hate another when they know nothing about you. I kept my head down to stop anyone from thinking I was too proud. But my brother was a proud brave and he would not lower his head or his eyes for anyone. The name Proud Eagle suited him well. After looking over our furs, the man that owned the store threw down ten dollars and said that was all he was going to pay.

My brother was surprised and angry for our furs were worth far more than what the man had offered. The man and my brother had angry words and my brother told me to grab some of the furs for we would go somewhere else to trade. He had taken the rest of the furs from the counter and started towards the door when I heard the man call out to my brother."

"You are nothing but a stinking savage! You can't talk to me like you did and get away with it!"

"I quickly looked up to see the man aiming a gun at my brother's back. He started to pull the trigger when suddenly my brother turned and threw his knife at the man. My brother's knife plunged deep into the man's heart and he fell to the floor. The next thing I knew, people were dragging Proud Eagle out the door and over to the sheriff's office. The crowd was so angry and everyone was yelling to hang him right there. I tried to tell the sheriff that Proud Eagle was just defending himself, but no one would listen."

Joe sat there quietly as he watched Singing Heart start tracing a circle in the sand beside her. All her hidden feelings began to surface as Joe watched the emotions play across her lovely face as she kept telling her story.

"After the man in the store died, they said my brother was going to hang the next morning. I could not let this happen so I waited until it was late and crept into the jail. The guard was asleep at his desk, so I got the keys and went to open the cell for my brother. We were almost to the door when the guard woke up. He grabbed his gun and was going to shoot. But when my brother saw that I was the one to be shot, he bravely jumped in front of me and then I heard the sound of gun shots as the deputy fired his gun twice."

Singing Heart paused and wiped at a tear that had slowly run down her cheek before she continued on.

"It was like time stood still as I watched my dear brother fall to the floor. I ran to him and sat on the floor beside his still body as I cradled his head in my arms and watched the life slowly go from his eyes...Brave Eagle was no more. My heart was empty as the sheriff threw me into a cell. The cell was dark and foreboding and all I could do was sit on the cold floor and think of how all my family was gone now. Eventually I wrapped my arms around my body and began to chant the death song for my beloved brother."

Joe sadly watched as Singing Heart wrapped her arms around her body as if she was reliving her story.

"They later told me that I would be taken to Reno to be hanged in my brother's place. I knew then that my life's path would be ending soon. So I have chosen to appreciate and be thankful for all the things around me on my last journey…until the life force also goes from my eyes."

As she was telling her story, Joe felt tears well up in his eyes. Men aren't supposed to cry he thought to himself as he swiped at a lone tear on his cheek. But he really didn't care if anyone saw him. All he could think about now was how life was so unfair. Why could a beautiful and kind girl like Singing Heart die just because men were so prejudice and cruel? Well, he wasn't going to let it happen. He didn't know how yet, but he would get her away before it could happen. Joe wiped away his tears on his sleeve and looked at Singing Heart as she gently placed her hand on his arm.

"Do not be sad, Joseph. This is the path that has been chosen for me and I am willing to walk it."

"But it just isn't fair. You have done nothing worth hanging for. And your brother was just defending himself. This should never happen!" Joe declared angrily, as he ran his fingers through his hair trying to come to terms with this whole situation.

"My sweet, Joseph with the kind eyes, every person has a path of their own to follow. My path has been chosen and I accept it. Your path has been chosen also. You just haven't found it yet, and hopefully someday when your path is shown to you, you will embrace it. My life has been rich with all the beauty that the Great Spirit has shown me and I have been blessed. Just look around you and you will hear the earth singing its song. How can we not be happy with all the splendor that is given to us each day to enjoy?"

Singing Heart easily moved her hand through the air around her and smiled contentedly.

"Listen to the breeze as it gently whispers to the trees. Do you hear it singing, Joseph?" She walked over to the stream and beckoned Joseph to join her.

"Look, Joseph, at the fish in the stream and listen to the song of the bubbling water as it glides along on the rocks. Do you see the fish on its journey in the cool stream? He also has a path that he is to follow. Everything and every person has a song of its own. The things that happen in our lives as we travel along that path are what teach our hearts to sing. You must listen to your heart song, Joseph. Only then will you know what path you must travel. And when you do choose to listen, then it will be up to you whether you sing a sad song or a joyful song as you journey through your life. I have chosen to sing a joyful song on what is left of my journey."

Kneeling down beside the stream, Singing Heart ran her hand through the cool water and then let the water trickle down her arm. The water made a soft sound as it hit the stream beside her.

"Do you hear the sound the water makes as it softly hits the stream? That is another beautiful sound that you can hear if you just try."

Singing Heart suddenly stood up and playfully grabbed Joseph's arm and led him further down the stream to where two butterflies were sitting on a flower as the breeze gently blew their delicate wings. The two friends stood there quietly watching these lovely creatures of nature as they gracefully flew up into the sky and started circling each other.

"See, Joseph, they are doing the mating dance that has been done for thousands of years, and soon there will be more of these magnificent butterflies to fill our world. Isn't it wonderful how life renews itself?" Singing Heart said, almost in a whisper, as she smiled while she covered her eyes while watching the two butterflies slowly disappear into the sky.

Then their quiet time together was abruptly interrupted as one of the soldiers called to Joe to bring her back to her wagon. Joe reached for Singing Heart's hand and gently brought it to his lips for a soft kiss.

"You are the most amazing person I have ever met, and if I could have half of the love you show for this world, then I would be a fulfilled man for sure."

Joe smiled down at her upturned face and then the two friends slowly walked back to the wagon hand in hand.

**TBC**

* * *

Wouldn't it be wonderful if we all looked at the world through Singing Heart's eyes!


End file.
